User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/Winter Contest 2013
To all fellow Wikians right now enjoying their time in this ever so chilly weather (unless you are in Hawaii, then of course disregard this), I would like to announce the Winter 2013 Fanon Page Contest! There is multiple categories in which one can enter a page! Now, just because it is "winter" does not mean it must be completely winter oriented. (Do you have any idea how bored one could get after reading pirate holidays for the millionth time?) You may place the story in Summer, Spring or even in your face.... though that might not work...... Categories The categories are as follow: · Long Story - Now who doesnt enjoy a nice long story, eh? Nothing like reading a novel from the fans. Make it the longest page on here for all we care (just give us time to read it). · Short Story - Then you have nice short stories. Sweet N Short, is nice too. Especially for those who have creativity but can't write as long as novels. · Lore - What is a contest in Winter, especially among pirates, without LORE? It's an improper one I will tell you that. LORE I SAY! Where did such a mystical thing come from.... Why does it plague the Caribbean... Even though it ain't Halloween, ghost stories are good in Winter too... · Poetry - Rhythm, nothing like that in this cold time. I'd say, it is the perfect time for it! · Fan Art - NOW NOW NOW LADIES, LET'S STAY TO THE RULES HERE. Yes I know we would love to see (Fellow Males you know you want to see it) such things but this is family oriented. As it were make it from scratch on paper and scan it/take a picture (We won't judge your camera sp if it sucks don't worry) or collage some to make your own. · Piratey Quotes - Simple and to the point. Make one of your own! · Songs - Tis the season to be jolly... wait a second.... the only reason Santa is jolly is because he knows where the bad girls live... nevermind that... make your own yo -ho-ho'ing songs! Whether they fit the season... or not.... buahahahaha.... Rewards Now of course you are wondering, what DO I get if I win this contest? I mean what is a contest without rewards, afterall, we are pirates and we don't just do absolutely everything for no pay. Pfft lame pirate if you do that, though a nice mannered one too. Rewards are much more plentiful to go around than you realize... and unlike any other contest in this site's history, the most rewarding.... 1st Place - THE GRAND PRIZE :O FEAST YOUR EYES WINNER ON.... the following... *A customized userpage with music and graphics floating about (FANCEH). *A custom made signature to show you are a winner! *Main Page recognition. That's right. The world will know you are THE WINNER. *A First Place Userbox. That's right. Not only you get a userpage to be fancified but you also get a userbox on your fanciness to show off you won. As if it could not get any better than that... *BUT IT CAN! With a Page Banner over your lovely page. :) *And last but certainly not least... A spot in the Hall Of Fame. NOW IT JUST CANT GET ANY BETTER! 2nd Place - Just by a millimeter... however, it is so closely rewarding too... *A custom made signature to show you almost had that bastard in front of you! *A BEAUTIFUL Page banner over your page. *Music added to your userpage. *A Second Place Userbox. 3rd Place - ALMOST GOT IT SO VERY CLOSE!!! *Music for your userpage. *A Third place Userbox. *Page Banner over your page. Participants - You may not have made it but here's a thanks for entering and time of enjoyment! *Participant Userbox. : Code: *Participant Page Banner. Rules Now who can't complain? That is some pretty neat stuff (God I just threw way a ton of time of my life). But as always there are rules... I mean they maybe more like guidelines but... there is a Code afterall. #Firstly, It MUST FOLLOW this site's policy. #Secondly, It must not be copyrighted. If it is copyrighted you will NOT be rewarded and possibly be barred from contests in the future along with possible other punishments. #Thirdly, Do not NOT have fun. (Okay kind of hard to enforce this but common sense don't kill yourself day and night). #Fourthly, It MUST be submitted prior to 11:59:59 PM Eastern Standard Time January 12th, 2014 I cannot wait to see all the submissions, so best be starting mates! Regards, 01:14, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts